Question
by Honest Hitchhiker
Summary: Reno has a question for Rude as they are awaiting Cloud's rebel faction at the outskirts of Gongaga. Slash. Reno x Rude. In-game.


Polished shoes trekked along the sandy ground with supercilious footsteps as the pair of coworkers in suits made their way to their instructed destination. They soon stopped at a forked pathway which led to the dismal town of Gongaga and its ruined reactor that took many villagers back to the Planet.

"Let's see," the fiery-headed Turk began, his lips curling wryly as he spoke. "Reeve said that Cloud and his gang should be heading to Gongaga any second now. Boy, do we got a surprise for them!" Reno laughed haughtily, yet his expression quickly fell grave. "They're gonna get hell for what they did to me in Sector 7."

The addressed bald man stood stoically with his back straight and arms crossed, and any semblance of emotion he may have shown was obscured by his dark sunglasses. His responses to his sly comrade usually consisted of nonchalant body language or monosyllabic acknowledgements, and from their history of working together, Reno was used to it.

"Yeah, bro." Reno's words drifted into the musty air as a faint wind blew. "They sure did a number on me. But I gotta new baton I'm really itchin' to try out." The redhead paused as his cerulean eyes gazed at his seemingly apathetic partner. "Yep, Bad Ass Reno's back in action with his trusty sidekick, Silent Rude!" Reno chuckled lightly as the wind continued to blow his red locks into disarray.

The taller Turk nodded in response, his back still straight and his demeanor staid.

Reno grinned a cat-like smile at Rude, and jestingly asked, "Didja miss me while I was gone, big guy?"

Rude hesitated slightly before he answered. "Yes." The single word floated from his lips softly, and its presence made Reno's grin grow larger.

"I knew ya would. Cuz we're like, an inseparable duo, except, well, we were separated. But not anymore! We're the baddest pair of Turks Shinra's ever had. You're the ass to my whoopin', bro!" Reno's expression contorted slightly, and he soon started laughing hysterically. "Sorry, Rudey, gotta little bit carried away there. But seriously, we're awesome." The redheaded Turk smiled brightly, which elicited a grin from the quieter Turk.

"There ya go," Reno continued, a grin still present on his face, "I knew I could get a smile outta you. Cuz behind your icy cold outside, you have a cuddly warm inside, ain't that right?" Reno laughed again, and a near-silence passed between the two, the chirping of Mako-affected insects being the only noise audible.

"Hey, Rude," Reno continued again after a moment, he being incapable of remaining silent. The acknowledged man turned to his comrade, and Reno continued, "Who do you… like?"

Rude turned away slightly, and his hard gaze met the ground. Silently, thoughts pooled in his mind, none of which he wished to share with his coworker.

_Who do I like?_ The question rang in Rude's mind, and his realization of the answer made his stone-colored eyes narrow, though they were shielded by his securing sunglasses. His head pivoted a bit to look at the smirking redhead, and he thought, _I like this wily, drunken bastard in front of me, that's who._

"C'mon! Don't be embarrassed, Rude." Reno bit his lip in a smile as his eyes sparkled craftily.

With a sigh, Rude spoke, "Tifa." As soon as the name fled his lips, his eyes abruptly retreated to the ground.

Reno's grin softened, and a look of contemplation appeared on his features. "Hmm, buddy," he answered thoughtfully, "that's a toughie." Suddenly, Reno's head snapped up, and he looked to Rude with widened blue eyes. "But, wait a second, poor Elena! You and her…"

Rude responded with a stern shake of his head. Despite his dislike of gossiping, he stated, "No, she likes Tseng."

"Ohh… I didn't know that! But, doesn't Tseng like that Ancient chick?" Reno continued smirking, and in a mock singsong voice, he spoke, "Drama!"

_Drama indeed… _Rude thought to himself, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by panicked screams from the newest Turk, Elena.

"They're here! They're really here!" Elena yelled, rushing anxiously to the sides of the more experienced Turks. Behind her were the group of rebels they had been expecting since their tip from Reeve, and the two opposing parties engaged in battle.

After enduring strong spells of magic as well as brute physical strength, the Turks felt it necessary to escape from the battle. Despite their fleeing, Reno still stood cockily, and as the group made their way back to the company headquarters, he spat, "Damn, my shiny new baton didn't help a bit. I guess it's time for another upgrade."

While the redheaded man pondered newer models of electric batons, he noticed that Elena had taken a different route, and the two original comrades were alone yet again.

Rude noticed, too, and golden sunlight reflected off of his sunglasses as he looked to his partner.

"Hey, Reno," Rude uttered softly, his voice faltering slightly with nervousness. "Could I ask you a question?" Rude continued walking briskly beside his partner, yet Reno's steps ceased as he realized the taller Turk wished to converse.

"Oh boy, Rude's talking!" Reno grinned cheerfully, and he gave a sarcastic wink. "And, 'course, bud, you can ask me anything." Reno looked to Rude attentively, his smile still apparent on his face.

Rude fumbled with his sunglasses slightly, and he pushed them higher onto the bridge of his nose as he had second thoughts about asking Reno his question. Reno's bright blue eyes looked to Rude patiently as he awaited the quiet man's query.

"Who exactly do you like, Reno?"

Reno's grin widened, and he began to chuckle, yet it wasn't his ordinary chuckle. The laugh he emitted seemed to be laced with sardonic melancholy, and he spoke, "I don't know if you really wanna know the answer to that, buddy."

Rude hesitated slightly, and replied, "I do." Rude looked to Reno with hidden curiosity, desperately wanting to learn his answer.

"Well…" The word fell from Reno's lips in a hushed manner, and he looked to the sky with his hands on his hips. "Uhm, this is really hard to say, buddy." Reno laughed nervously in spite of his usually laid-back nature.

"I like you, Rude."

Reno's face turned glum, and he looked to the ground dejectedly. "Go ahead, call me a faggot, I'm sorry. Shit, I really shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry, man."

"No," Rude spoke, shaken by the statement from Reno. "No, Reno, I'm glad you told me." He looked to the redhead, and was shocked to see that he was sobbing.

"Aw, oh man, I'm such a goddamn sissy. Look at me, Bad Ass Reno, crying cuz I'm such a disgusting faggot. Aw, Rude… I'm sorry, really sorry, bro. You've been an awesome partner, and an even better friend, but I understand if you don't really want to be around me anymore. I'm sorry." Reno sniffled and looked to the bald man, afraid of what words may leave his lips.

"Reno," Rude spoke in his flat voice, "you're not disgusting. There's no reason to cry, Reno." Rude's gloved hand rested on the other Turk's shoulder, and he continued, "Because… I like you too."

Reno laughed through his tears, and shakily responded, "Best not be messing with me, bro." He looked up to Rude, who had removed his sunglasses of security, and for the first time, Reno could look into his colleague's eyes, which were chocolate-colored wells of emotion.

"I'm being honest," Rude answered, and Reno could sense an underlying warmth beneath the usually-stoic man's words. Reno's face still showed a look of dolefulness though, to which Rude spoke, "Reno, be strong. You're a Turk."

Reno grinned at that statement, and he began to laugh jovially. "Damn right I am. Even if I am queer, I'm still a Turk, and I can kick ass." Reno smiled at Rude, and he stared into his dark brown eyes. "God, Rude, your eyes are amazing."

Impulsively, Reno smashed his lips onto Rude's, reveling in the feeling of his fantasy coming true. Reno moaned wantonly as Rude pulled his body against his, and the redhead pushed his tongue into Rude's mouth with continued moans. The two shared flavors of booze, cigarettes, mints, and saliva as they partook in the fervent kiss.

The kiss eventually broke, leaving the two Turks breathless. When Reno had regained enough composure, he began, "Shit, Rude, you're really something. You know, the name 'Silent Rude' doesn't do you justice." Reno took a moment of contemplation before continuing. "How 'bout Sexy Ass Rude?"

Rude smiled silently in response, and Reno continued, "Yeah, Bad Ass Reno and his sidekick ― no, wait, his partner of equal awesomeness, Sexy Ass Rude!"

Reno continued his laughter as both he and Rude made their way back to the Shinra headquarters. For once, they were not bitter about their defeat by the rebel faction; instead, they were elated by their new discoveries, and they both remained smiling even while enduring the aggravated shouts of Rufus Shinra.


End file.
